


Hearth and Home [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Hearth and Home" by lady_ragnell."When Eliot goes to a temple, or when he’s in one place long enough to build a shrine, he doesn’t do it for Ares. He does it for Hestia."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Hearth and Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696900) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956036) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972065) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



Length: 9:10  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hearth%20and%20home.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hearth%20and%20home%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "simulpod" challenge of Voiceteam 2020. Check out the other versions linked in the beginning notes!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972065) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
